


Bad Dreams

by TheRealH00dini



Series: Kind of connected Fleurmione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealH00dini/pseuds/TheRealH00dini
Summary: Hermione seeks comfort in the arms of a sleeping blonde.





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first stories i wrote a long time ago. Short, fluff, Fleurmione. What more do you need?

The silence of the room was interrupted by the almost inaudible click of the door being closed. Normally Fleur would have been instantly alert and reaching for her wand, if the click hadn't been followed by a tiny sniffle that tugged on her heart.

Remaining still, she listened for the quiet padding of feet on the carpet. She heard it get closer to her bed until it stopped right next to her. Followed by another sniffle.

She smiled softly and lifted the covers without a word. In the next instant, a warm body took refuge next to her and she wasted no time in wrapping her arms tightly around it.

She felt a head bury itself into her neck. She could feel the tears that had silently trailed onto her shoulder and she hugged the body impossibly closer.

“Ze dragon again?”

Hermione nodded. Fleur leaned back enough to place a kiss on her head before letting the brunette cuddle into her neck once more.

“I am fine 'Ermione. Ze dragon did not kill me. I won ze task. And afterwards we went on our first date”

Fleur's reassuring words helped to diminish any dread left over from her nightmare. She took a deep breath, letting Fleur's perfume wash over her. Her words were quiet. “Picnic by the lake. So cliché. I loved every second”

Fleur smiled. “Me too mon amour”

They lay there for a while, both fighting off sleep so they could savour their embrace.

Just as Fleur was about to fall asleep Hermione spoke softly. “Thank you Fleur”

“For what ma belle?”

“Beating the dragon. Taking me on dates. Just being with me. And for giving me a key to your carriage and room”

“I could never deny you anything”

The brunette placed a kiss on Fleur's neck, earning a small moan of approval.

Nothing else was said as the two drifted into unconsciousness, happy and safe that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't cringe to hard at the french accent. it always sounds better in my head. Let me know what you think.


End file.
